Tennis Practice with Kajimoto
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: After helping Sakuno with getting a can of Ponta from a vending machine, Kajimoto decides to coach Sakuno with her tennis skills. Rated T for safety. Slight humor. The story is better than the summary makes it sound.


This is only my second fan fiction! So, please tell me if you see any mistakes! Slight humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters!

Warning: The characters may be out of character.

* * *

Sakuno groaned as she stood on the tip of her toes, arms outstretched, attempting to press the button on the top of the vending machine.

Why did she have to be so short?

"Do you need help?," a voice knocked her out her thoughts. She turned around to see a boy towering over her by at least a foot.

He looked familiar, she thought. Sakuno nodded shyly, a blush covering her cheeks.

"I can't reach the button for the strawberry ponta," she told him.

The boy's lips twitched into a small smile before he nodded and pressed the button. Sakuno reached down to take the soda from the vending machine, then turned around to smile at him.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," she introduced herself, then bowed. A surprised expression crossed the boys face.

"How rude of me, I'm Takahisa Kajimoto," he said. Now she remembered him!

"You're one of Hanamura's students!," Sakuno blurted out before she could stop herself. Sakuno blushed again before looking down at her shoes in a pitiful attempt to hide it. "Sumimasen, that was rude of me."

Kajimoto smiled, amused at the girls antics.

"It's alright," he assured her. The tennis racket in her hand caught his attention. "You play tennis?"

"N-not very good," she stammered.

"C'mon, show me how you play!," Kajimoto said. He grabbed her hand and the can of ponta that was in it dropped and rolled away, already forgotten. Despite the red that threatened the girl's cheeks, he dragged her towards the wall of an abandoned house.

"Kajimoto-sempai! I don't have any tennis balls," she gasped. Her last tennis ball had gotten lost after she accidentally hit it over a wall and she had forgotten to bring any extra's.

"Don't worry! I have a few you could borrow!," he muttered reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ball.

Kajimoto gave Sakuno the ball and gently, pushed her towards the wall.

Sakuno threw the tennis ball in the air and swung the racket. She didn't even hit the ball before it came down and made contact with the ground, bouncing a few times before stopping completely and rolling away. She was usually better then this but she was embarrassed that the captain of Jyousei Shounan's tennis club was examining her.

"Here, let me help you," he murmured before getting behind her and correcting her stance. "First, you should bend your knee's more. And you also need to loosen your grip on the racket."

Kajimoto backed up to get a better look at her stance, ignoring the fact that she was blushing and looked like she was about to faint.

The girl nodded, then threw the ball up again. This time, she hit the ball and was able to create a rhythm for the ball's flow.

Too concentrated with the ball, Sakuno wasn't able to see Kajimoto smile and nod approvingly to himself.

She had potential, he thought. All he needed to do was correct any flaws she had and she could do the rest by herself.

"You're not bad," he assured her. Sakuno was knocked out of her concentration by his words and the ball went flying past her. Just realizing that he was still there caused her to blush and look down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, I'll get your ball," she murmured and went running after the still bouncing ball, occasionally tripping.

Kajimoto chuckled and shook his head, casting an amused glance at her back. She's different, he mused to himself.

By now, Sakuno had caught up with the tennis ball and was running back.

"Here, Kajimoto-sempai," she gasped tiredly, offering him the ball.

She needed to work on her stamina, he thought to himself. Kajimoto pushed the ball back and shook his head.

"You could have it," he said.

"B-but," Sakuno stuttered, trying to find a reason for him to keep the ball.

"I have more," he assured her. "Bring it next time."

"For what?," she asked him curiously.

"For practice, of course. I'll think of a training schedule for you. Be here tomorrow at 4'," he told her and, before she could react he leaned down and pecked her on the lips sweetly. "Oh, and drop the sempai next time!"

He turned around and walked towards his destination, just missing the image of Sakuno's shy smile and blushing cheeks.

He froze suddenly. Oh, crap, he was late for practice! Hanamura-sensei was going to kill him!

With the can of ponta:

The so-called prince of tennis walked down the sidewalk. He was bored and all he wanted to do was sit down and go to sleep.

A light tap on his shoe caused him to look down and he saw an untouched can of strawberry ponta. Sure, it wasn't the grape ponta that he liked so much but it would do. His day suddenly got brighter, he thought, sighing contently as he opened the can of ponta and took a sip.

* * *

I don't know, should I do a sequel for this?

Please Review!


End file.
